


Wolf Pup

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Bottom Scott, Bottom Tyler, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Large Cock, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rosebud Kink, Top Cody, Top Theo, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Cody Christian joined the cast of Teen Wolf, things have been going a little differently. He’s been training the hot, muscled actors the finer arts of lovemaking, learned from his days as a rough, virile dominator on the set of Pretty Little Liars. His first target? The leading man himself, Tyler Posey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumbrl.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/)

Tyler rushes in to the changing room after a long day of fight scenes. Panting slightly from the exercise that the show put him through, he runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and rubs the sweet sweat into his face. He’s wearing his favorite dark leather jacket, fitted tightly around his muscular body. A tight white tank top clings to his firm pecs damp with sweat. He has a pair of black leather boots, well worn from running and jumping through the days. His tight blue jeans accent his thick legs perfectly, defining the curve of his strong calves and thighs, and hugging a nice, round, juicy ass.

“Check out your crotch, Posey.” A voice rings out from across the room. Cody’s sitting on the couch on the side, watching Tyler loosen up from the long day’s work. But it looks like Tyler is finding it a little hard to concentrate. “What’s been on your mind, dickpig?” Tyler knows what his crotch looks like. His cock had been on edge the entire day. Every couple minutes, his colleagues saw him readjusting his crotch, but they all saw his huge bulge, his jeans outlining his rock-hard dick. But it wasn’t his fault. Cody had been putting all the guys under a strict regimen to turn them into total sluts. He knew that Tyler’s ass was amazing, and overproduced ass juice. That morning, Tyler had to shove a huge 5” wide buttplug into his manhole. It had taken him almost half an hour to get the wide middle part past his tight latino hole. During the day, every step he took dug the toy hard into his prostate. The constant sexual tension kept his attention on his cock and ass, which leaked juices the entire time.

Cody gestures him to look down, and he does. “Fuck.” Tyler’s bulge is obscene, and the tight jeans only make it worse. A huge wet splotch of the day’s precum had spread over the entire front, and some was even starting to drip down the leg. His cock, pushed to the side, is clearly outlined in the damp cloth of his jeans, every vein visible. It pulses, and Tyler gasps a little. Tyler’s ass is just as wet, but with his thick, clear ass juice that had seeped around the buttplug during the day. “It’s just too much, man,” Tyler protests. Cody immediately stands up and grabs Tyler’s cock through the jeans, gripping hard on his balls. As Tyler winces from the pain and sensation, Cody snarls, “You know you love it.” Cody kneads the huge bulge a little more, and through gritted teeth, the other actor whispers, “Fuck yeah.” With a satisfied grin, the dominant actor lets go of Tyler’s crotch and stands back a little to let him get a full view of his master. Cody’s own leather jacket is unzipped, and he wears nothing underneath it, letting his full set of tight, hard abs catch Tyler’s eye. Cody slowly unzips his tight black jeans, which hug his big, round ass cheeks, and a thick cock head strains through the thin fabric of his black CK briefs. On his feet are a pair of big leather boots, glistening and shining with perfection.

Cody pulls out his thick slab of meat from between the folds of his underwear and grabs Tyler’s hair, wrestling his head down to his exposed cock. “Suck it, you cockslut,” Cody orders, and he shoves Tyler’s head all the way down in one rough, brutal motion. Tyler struggles against the force as the thick cock stretches out his jaw and rams down his throat. “You like that, don’t you?” Tyler’s eyes water and he gags softly, which only increase the pleasurable sensation for Cody. The top moans as he begins to rhythmically skullfuck the other actor, pecs and biceps flexing. A puddle begins to form on the ground, growing with every deepthroat, as Tyler’s aching cock spurts more precum than his jeans can handle. Can do nothing as his throat is assaulted with cock and his face is stuffed repeatedly into Cody’s sweaty mat of trimmed pubic hair. Finally, Cody begins to slow down, and lets go of Tyler’s head. Tyler pants for breath and massages his aching jaw, but Cody slaps him and orders, “Don’t give up now, boy!” Tyler moans a little and goes back to nursing the 11 inch cock, smelling the rich musk of manliness and leather.  


Cody reaches around back to Tyler’s ass and grips it firmly through the fabric of his tight blue jeans, stretched over the two bulging bulbs of his ass. Cody pushes hard between the two ass cheeks and quickly finds a third bulge — the oversized buttplug Tyler had put there this morning. Posey moans as Cody pushes the five inch wide buttplug deeper into his ass, stretching his sensitive manhole. He gives the round ass two firm slaps, then deals another hit right on the buttplug itself. Unable to control himself, Tyler yells as his abused prostate causes him to piss right in his jeans. No matter how hard Tyler tries, the rushing flow of piss refuses to slow down. It soaks his crotch, then travels down to the legs of his tight blue jeans. “Looks like our pup got a little too excited, didn’t he?” taunts Cody, as he pushed Tyler’s head away from his cock and leans down to Tyler’s spray, sucking the piss still flowing through the wet jeans. Cody’s sweat mixes with the piss, and also rubs his face around the seat of Tyler’s pants, until his face glistens with sweat, piss, and ass juice. He swallows a couple mouthfuls of it and holds another mouthful in his cheeks, then climbs up to Tyler’s bearded face and sprays the piss all over it. Tyler, still not used to the strong taste, winces, but Cody notices and firmly grabs his balls again. “You better learn to like it,” he says.

“Now let’s take a look at your ass,” Cody suggests. Tyler begins to unbutton his jeans, but Cody slaps his hands away. “Whores like you don’t take off your pants. I take them off for you, you got it?” “Woof!” Tyler says as he obediently turns around and presents his ass to Cody just like a pup. The boy gives the damp ass another couple firm slaps, then grabs on to the seams and begins to rip the seat of the pants apart. He grimaces as Tyler’s bare perky ass is revealed, inch by inch, glistening with ass juice, and red from Cody’s abuse. The buttplug still sits between the cheeks, lodged deep inside the submissive boy’s hole.

Cody grips hard on the base of the massive black buttplug. “Pups like you need your holes to be two things: wide and deep. You got it?” Tyler nods, wide-eyed. “With this buttplug, I’m gonna be training your manhole to fit the widest toys, till you can get four fists up your hole at once, you dumbfuck. Now, you’re going to beg me to fuck you with this buttplug that’s been punishing your ass this entire day.” At first, Tyler doesn’t understand Cody’s order, but then Cody twists the plug hard and Tyler screams in pain as his muscle ring is on fire. “That’s more like it,” thinks Cody, as he begins to pull on the buttplug. Tyler’s asshole is tight on the latex, and Cody can see it gripping, clinging to the toy, unwilling to give it up. With the ring of muscle raised up, Cody leans down and licks around the entire toy. He shoves a couple fingers into Tyler’s ass beside the buttplug, feeling the inside of Tyler’s well-worn ass, warm and wet and sticky. “Does the little pup whore want a taste?” Cody teases as he sticks the raunchy, slick fingers into Tyler’s open, moaning mouth.

Returning to the butt plug, Cody grips hard and gives a twist and pull at the same time, and Tyler screams as his hole spasms and the buttplug is freed in one rough, quick motion. He feels his ass juice dribble out of his red, puffy hole and down into his wet jeans, and he clenches hard to keep it all from escaping. Cody clicks his tongue, excited to punish the jock actor’s lightly furry hole. He stuffs the buttplug back into Tyler’s aching hole. With rock-hard biceps and pecs, Cody rips the wet jeans completely off Tyler’s legs and tosses the cloth into the piss puddle on the ground. He pushes Tyler to the ground so that Tyler’s on his back on top of the wet jeans in the piss, ass pointing straight up in the air, legs by his head. In this twisted position, Tyler sweats hard into his jacket and tank top, and his exposed ass get slapped hard by Cody. Then, Cody takes the wide black buttplug and completely removes it, then shoves it back in, over and over again. Tyler screams in pleasure and pain as the ass juice stored for a whole day is roughly fucked out by the wide toy. He can feel his asshole expanding, then clenching back as Cody fucks him like never before. He pushes against the black buttplug’s force, and screams in pleasure, while a string of expletives stream out of Cody’s mouth. Cody continues to abuse Tyler’s manhole with the speed and force of a jackhammer. “Fuck me! Fuck yeah!” Cody’s face is twisted in exertion and his leather jacket is making him extra sweaty. His huge 11 inch cock swings free as he plugs the toy in and out and in and out of Tyler’s now quite loose hole, until he triumphantly pulls it out a final time. The black buttplug is dripping with man juice, wet and warm. He rubs the juices all over Tyler’s face before finally sticking it in his moaning mouth to lick the them off.

Tyler’s asshole is, as promised, widely gaping. “Beautiful” Cody comments, as he dives in to feast on the open ass. He runs his tongue around the swollen rim, savoring the rich flavors. With two fingers pulling the hole all the way open, Cody can force his mouth inside, licking the thick layers of juice oozing out of Tyler’s soft, velvety walls. The last traces of his morning piss load enhance the raunchy taste within Tyler’s ass. Tyler grunts underneath him as he feels Cody’s smooth tongue gliding over every nook and cranny, and his sensitive ass goes into juice overdrive.

“So the wideness stretching workout went pretty well, right?” Tyler spat out the buttplug to answer the question enthusiastically. “Oh, fuck yeah. I looooved it.” Satisfied with the answer, Cody pulls Tyler back up, so both men are standing in the messy puddle of juices. Tyler’s rough-fucked ass protests, and he wobbles on his knees in pain. “Now take off your clothes, bitch,” Cody orders. Tyler strips off his jacket and pulls off the wet, clinging tank top and throws it to the side.

Reaching around to Tyler’s swollen ring, Cody fingers the bitch while continuing to talk. “I’m gonna work on your depth. The best sluts in the world can stick a two-foot cock up their ass. I’m gonna go easy on you since you’re still an amateur, okay Posey?” Tyler nods in agreement. Cody leads Tyler to the nearest table, and promptly stuffs Tyler’s face into his lightly hairy armpit. Caught off guard, the bottom nevertheless enjoys the manly smell of Cody’s sweaty pits, and sticks his tongue out to feast on the wet flavors. Cody’s damp leather jacket adds to the smells and tastes. Tyler stuffs the hair into his mouth, sucking each strand of its precious sweaty juice. He can’t believe he’s lucky enough to worship Cody’s hot young stud body. Finally, Cody pulls him away once Tyler finishes servicing both pits.

“Now get on the table,” Cody demands. He pulls up the leather sleeve of his right arm, exposing the thick, sinewy muscles on his forearm. He props his elbow against the table so his fist is sticking straight up. Tyler climbs onto the table, giving Cody a view of his ass lips, dripping with juice. Cody can’t help but to give it a final lick, savoring it all. “You can go on your own pace,” Cody advises. “But by the end, you’ve got to get all of this,” Cody gestures to his thick, muscular forearm, “up this,” shifting the focus to Tyler’s young, freshly fucked hole.

Tyler starts slow, squatting on the fist, letting the hairy knuckles rub on his raw asshole. It’s easy to fit the fist inside, since his hole’s been widened by the five inch wide black buttplug. But a couple inches deeper, and it feels like Cody’s fist hits a wall. He comes back up, asshole rippling over Cody’s forearm hairs, leaving a slimy trail of fresh man juices. Cody goes in and laps the thick Posey’s juice up, then keeps his tongue by Tyler’s asshole as he squats up and down, trying to force more and more fist into his hole. He slurps loudly on the sticky juice as he feels Tyler’s muscles spasming and twisting against his arm from the inside.

Tyler’s gone about halfway down Cody’s arm now, and his asshole is once against stretched wide as he reaches the thickest part of the forearm. He moans louder with every inch he progresses. It’s getting tougher and tougher to force more of Cody’s thick forearm in, and Tyler’s ass is producing so much man juice that Cody can feel his fist swimming in it, and when Tyler goes up, Cody can barely keep up with drinking up all the wetness left behind. As Cody pulls his head back to take a break from licking up the ass juice, Tyler pulls himself almost all the way up, so only the top part of Cody’s fist is left in him. And then, he drops down, freefalling to let the fist punch him hard deep inside, and he brutally fucks himself deeper and deeper. Cody moans in pleasure as he feels the actor’s supple ass muscles climb up to the very tip of his fist, then plunge down, over and over again, edging lower and lower, harmonizing with Tyler’s screams. “Fuck yourself on my arm!” Cody screams, “Yeah! Ride my fist!” With one final push, Tyler drops all the way down, and he hits Cody’s elbow with a loud thump. He yells triumphantly, and stays seated there, Cody’s arm invading deeper than anything before. Tyler feels the other actor’s arm heavy and hard, pulsing one and a half feet deep in his ass, as his own ass ring spasms over Cody’s thick elbow.

Slowly but surely, he pulls himself off Cody’s forearm. “That’s right, who’s a good fuck pup now?” “Woof!” Tyler says as inch after inch of slick, wet arm muscle is revealed. Tyler’s ass pulls off his fist with a light pop, and ass juice dribbles out of his hole like a faucet. Tyler immediately turns and begins smelling and licking every inch of Cody’s arm, feasting on the wet, raunchy man juices covering the skin like a real pup. “Fuck yeah!” Cody yells as he forces finger after finger into Tyler’s tongue as it darts in and out, trying to devour as much of his own juice as possible.

“Wow,” Cody breathes, “now let me see that freshly fucked ass of yours.” Tyler turns around and goes on his hands and knees like a total pup, exposing a gaping, wide, red, puffy asshole. It’s winking and gaping, struggling to return to it’s original position after the invasive, intense fist fuck. Once again, Cody sticks his face right to the hole. He can fit his mouth and nose together in Tyler’s cavernous ass, and slurps for every drop of Tyler’s delicious, rich tasting ass juices. He can feel Tyler pushing against him, shoving more of the hole against Cody’s lips and tongue. Cody pulls back to get a breath of air, and slaps Tyler right on the gaping hole. Face dripping with the slick ass lube, Cody gives Tyler a big, messy kiss, flavors mixing on the tongues, before going back to eating out the latino ass. Using his hands to pry open Tyler’s cheeks as far as they can, Cody gives the ass several long licks. It’s dripping, trying to protect itself from the open air. Cody sticks his tongue down the middle of the hole, letting the hole of Tyler’s ass envelop his entire tongue, filling his mouth. Finally, Cody pulls back and Tyler grunts extra hard, and his asshole collapse and fold out, turning into a beautiful rosebud jutting out one inch and four inches wide.

Using his hands to pry open Tyler’s cheeks as far as they can, Cody gives the red, angry, pulsing rosebud a lick. It’s dripping with purest man juices, trying to protect itself from the open air. Cody sticks his tongue down the middle of the rosebud, letting it envelop Cody’s entire tongue, filling Cody’s mouth. He sucks hard, coaxing more and more of the rosebud to pull out. “You like that, baby boy?” Cody teases Tyler. Tyler’s panting in pleasure as Cody tickles the very core of Tyler’s manhole with his tongue. Suddenly, Cody gives the rosebud a firm slap, making Tyler howl in intensity. Over and over again, he attacks the slick exposed ass meat, causing Tyler to spasm uncontrollably. Seeing the wolf pup in such a state makes Cody so hot that he immediately takes his cock and shoves it into the hole, soft red meat squelching against Cody’s trimmed pubes. His huge, thick cock now slides in with ease, so Cody goes extra rough, fucking the rosebud back into Tyler’s ass, beat after beat after beat.

Posey’s ass has become too loose for Cody’s tastes, so he quickly goes through his bag and pulls out a dildo, 13 inches long and four inches in diameter, made from shiny red silicone. He shoves the toy alongside his own cock, pulling it out when his cock goes in, and pushing it in when his cock pulls out. The extra friction is like a fire in Tyler’s ass. Cum sprays out of Tyler’s wildly flopping cock like a fountain bc of the anal orgasm, splattering his face and getting all over the table and his torso. Cody keeps sticking his cock fully in before shoving the dildo in Tyler’s ass, balls and base and all, and unloads a huge load from his aching bull-sized balls. Tyler yells as the dildo within him presses hard against his prostate, keeping him spurting over and over again. Finally, both men collapse against each other in a panting, sweating heap of meat and juice. Cody’s still-hard cock flops out of Tyler’s ass as Tyler makes a mess in his happy trail with cum. Cody sticks his hand into Tyler’s well-fucked, mushy ass and pulls out the dripping red dildo before throwing it to the side.

He leans down and messily kisses Tyler whispering how good he was.


End file.
